


Adams Unit

by yorkisms



Series: Lifeline Week '17 [4]
Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Adams Series Glitches, Dark Comedy, Gen, Robots, discussions of insanity (sort of), mentioned canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: The scientists in the monitoring room when Adams Five enters aren't exactly in the loop of what's really going on.Some dark comedy ensues.





	Adams Unit

**Author's Note:**

> Lifeline week day four: funniest moment!
> 
> I decided to develop the scientists a bit since whiteout doesn't really have its moments apart from like, dark comedy, which is more what this is in the line of. Oopsie doopsie. 
> 
> Also, sorry for making the scientists bigger dicks than they are in canon? But I don't think they're entirely innocent of shit, yknow.

Adams finds that it’s easy to act like you know what you’re doing even though you might definitely not know exactly what that is.

“Stand over there in the corner. Face the wall and put your hands on it.”

He watches them move for a moment before snapping, “Hey! Don’t stand so close together.”

“Are you going to kill us?”

He doesn’t want to. He really doesn’t want to.

Adams has six shots in the pistol he stole. He can afford to use two on these ding-dongs.

“Don’t worry, no one has to get hurt as long as you cooperate.”

He sits down at the computer, pistol near his left hand.

> Don’t turn your back on them, Adams.

He glances over his shoulder. They haven’t moved.

He spins the office chair so he has a good field of view of the both of them. Better.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”

(He does not know what he’s doing.)

As he types, the scientists exchange looks and facial expressions in what he _thinks_ is a small debate about...something about him.

Whatever it is, they keep looking back at him slightly and having a non-verbal argument.

Adams picks up the gun in his left hand and looks at them.

They return to being quiet.

-

“That’s one of the boss’ special ones?” one whispers quietly while the unit talks into its communicator. The other nods.

“Adams series?”

“Mhm.”

“I thought those ones were dangerous and irrationa-”

“It’s got a fucking _gun_ , John. What do you _think._ ”

“Yeah, but, look at it. It’s too calm. Why d’you think the boss stopped Tersus? Maybe he wants it.”

“What, because the Adams units are his pet project?”

“Yeah!”

The other rolls his eyes. “You’re mad.”

“I am not!”

“Are. There’s no way the boss stopped Tersus for an Adams unit. They’re all rotten. Struck through with being _completely, batshit crazy._ ”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. Didn’t you hear about, uh, unit 3? Killed everyone at outpost alpha?”

“Isn’t that where the boss put Rosenkreutz?”

“Dead. The boss executed the faulty unit himself.”

“No way.”

“Yes way!”

They both shut up as the Adams unit spins in its seat towards them.

“Excuse me, fellas. You don’t have some kind of self-destruct sequence for the production hall, do you?”

That’s when they both agree that the Adams unit is absolutely, totally, completely, a hundred percent insane. Shot through with being batshit crazy. And probably going to be executed by the boss later.

Like unit three.

-

Adams didn’t exactly expect people to be so confusing.

“Quiet! That’s enough out of you two.”

He rubs his forehead talking into the communicator. He could hear them whispering the whole time he was talking to his friend, arguing about something, presumably.

At least if they’re arguing, they’re not getting anywhere on any plan to call for help or attack him, so he could let it slide.

“That’s a good idea, though...if I deactivate all the fail-safe mechanisms, overloading the system could cause a lot of damage.”

“Told ya, Aaron!” the first one shouts, pointing at his friend.

The one who is presumably Aaron groans, pressing both hands to his face dramatically.

Are all people- er, humans- this expressive, Adams wonders? He stares at them in confusion for a moment before having to decide what he’s going to do with this situation.

“Both of you, shove it.”

He turns back to the monitor. “Well, there’s really only two options for overloading…”


End file.
